


Let's Be Real For A Change

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Buddie Bingo [8]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Dinner, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Soft Eddie Diaz, Suspenders, They deserve their own Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: When Buck's ex shows up at the station with news that he's in town for a few days with his fiance, along an invitation to dinner, Buck's hit with the need to prove that he has changed and can be in a serious relationship. He's just going to need the help of Eddie to do it.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie Bingo [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761487
Comments: 32
Kudos: 530





	Let's Be Real For A Change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elisela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisela/gifts).



> For Eli, who wanted Pretend Relationship for Buddie Bingo. Hope you like it <3

Buck’s just stepping out of the locker room when he hears a voice calling his name. The familiarity of it has him stumbling as he spins around to face the speaker. There, standing in front of him, is Blake Henry, his former roommate and ex from college. Buck hasn’t seen him in years. Not since they split, both in their relationship and living situation. 

They didn’t necessarily end on bad terms, but at the time Buck hadn’t exactly been looking for anything serious, and Blake was. There wasn't a way around that. 

“Hey man,” Buck says, striding over to him with a smile, despite his confusion. “What uhh… what are you doing here?”

“I’m here on business,” Blake tells him. “I heard you were in LA so I thought I’d come by and say hi. I’m just now realizing how weird that probably is.”

Buck laughs, "Maybe a little bit. But it is good to see you, man."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Unless you're here to tell me to fuck off or something."

"No nothing like that," Blake says, holding his hands up with a grin. "This is a social call. Promise."

"You said you're here on business?" Buck questions. 

"And a little bit of pleasure," Blake says. "I'm uhh… I'm here looking at wedding venues."

Buck raises an eyebrow, "For yourself or…?"

"Yeah me and my fiancé, Kevin," Blake says. "We've been together four years. Popped the question a month ago."

Buck nods, feeling nothing but happiness for Blake. Maybe a little bit of longing. Not for Blake. He was over him years ago. But what he has. 

Still, he smiles. "That's great, man. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks." There's a beat of silence before Blake asks him, “What about you?”

"What about me?"

“Seeing anyone? Or are you still the same old Buck? Perpetually single?”

Buck tenses. It’s not the first time someone has made a joke about Buck being single, or even his past, but this feels different. It’s been over almost ten years, and Blake still thinks Buck is the guy he was in college. Sure, he kind of was a few years ago. But he’s grown. He’s changed. 

“Actually yeah,” Buck says, surprising himself with the words. “I am seeing someone.”

Blake raises an eyebrow, “Oh yeah?”

Buck nods, gaining more confidence. He can do this. It’s just a little lie. “Yep. He’s amazing.”

“Well I’m glad you found someone,” Blake says. “I’d love to meet him. In fact, you two should let Kevin and I take you out to dinner.”

“Oh uhhh.”

“Come on,” Blake presses. “I’m only in town for a few days. Unless there’s something wrong with this guy.”

“Of course there’s not,” Buck says, immediately defensive. Which is ridiculous. He doesn’t actually have a boyfriend. But still. He’s offended on his behalf on principle. “He’s perfect.”

Blake raises an eyebrow, “Oh yeah? So why do you want to hide Mr. Perfect from me?”

_Because he doesn’t actually exist_ , Buck thinks. Not that he’s going to admit that. He just has to think of something. A way out of this. There’s movement across the room, drawing Buck’s attention. And Buck has an idea. It’s either terrible or horrible, Buck isn’t sure what. He doesn’t take the time to think of it before he’s speaking. “I’m not. We’d love to come to dinner.”

Blake grins, “Great.” He holds out his phone to Buck. “Give me your number and I’ll text you about details.”

Buck does, almost on autopilot. Blake types quickly and then hands Buck back his phone. “I’ll see you later, man. And I can’t wait to meet this guy of yours.”

Buck watches him go for a moment, before turning towards the workout room. Eddie’s there, sitting on a bench, watching him. Buck takes a deep breath and walks towards him. He can feel eyes on him as he nears Eddie, and knows Blake must have stopped and is watching him. Which is great. Fantastic. He was hoping for time alone with Eddie to explain but…

He sits on Eddie’s lap and wraps his arms around his neck. Eddie, for his part, just raises an eyebrow as his arms move around his waist, as if on instinct. Buck tries to push away the thought of how right this feels. He has to focus.

“What’s going on?” Eddie asks him.

“Don’t make it obvious you’re looking, but is that guy I was talking to still there?”

Eddie’s eyes glance behind him before landing back on Buck. “Uh huh.”

Buck sighs, “Okay so, that’s my ex…”

Eddie’s eyebrow shoots higher, “That guy?”

Buck huffs out a laugh, “Yeah. We dated in college. I haven’t seen him since but…”

“He’s here now.”

“Yeah.”

“And what?” Eddie asks. “You want to make him jealous?”

Buck quickly shakes his head, “No! No. I… he’s engaged. Which is awesome for him. But I may have told him I was dating someone and we’d go to dinner with them.”

“Really, and who is this fake boyfriend of yours?”

“You?”

“Me?” Eddie asks. “You want to fake date me?”

Buck wants to for real date him, but he’s not about to admit that. Not here, while he’s sitting on Eddie’s lap, with his arms still wrapped securely around him. That would be a bad idea.

“You’re the only one I trust to do this,” Buck tells him. “And…”

“What?”

“You’re hot,” Buck shrugs. “It would show I’m not completely hopeless if I could get a guy like you.”

One of Eddie’s hands moves up Buck’s back and Buck holds his breath. Eddie’s eyes are boring into his own, and he really has no idea what’s going through his head. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah Buck,” Eddie says. “I might wind up regretting this, but I will fake date you.”

Buck grins and hugs him tighter, burying his face in his neck. “Thank you.”

Buck shivers at the feeling of Eddie’s lips brushing against his ear when he speaks. “You know I’d do anything for you.”

And yeah, he does. He’s known that for a while. He’s just not sure either of them expected this.

* * *

It’s two days later when Buck is standing in front of the mirror in his apparent. Maddie is sitting on the couch, watching him in amusement. “Are you sure I look alright?”

“Yes,” Maddie says, rubbing a hand absently over her stomach. “As I’ve said the 10 other times you’ve asked me.”

Buck sighs and moves to run a hand through his hair, only to stop halfway there and lower it. The last thing he needs is to mess up his hair and half to fix it. “Sorry. I just want to look good.”

“Who are you worried about impressing tonight, Evan?”

“No one,” Buck says, making himself turn away from the mirror and face his sister. “Can’t I want to look nice for dinner?”

“You can, but you don’t always get this nervous about it.”

“I know. It’s just… I’m having dinner with my ex, his fiancé, and my… Eddie.”

Maddie’s smile is far too knowing, “Uh huh. So this is about Eddie.”

“No, why would it be about Eddie?”

“Evan,” Maddie sighs, getting to her feet. Buck watches her warily as she walks closer. “We both know why it’s about Eddie. What I don’t know is why you didn’t just outright ask him to dinner, rather than going through this whole pretend boyfriend scenario.”

“You know why,” Buck mutters.

“I know you’re scared of messing things up between you,” Maddie says. “But I really don’t think you have anything to worry about.”

Buck’s saved from having to respond by a knock at the door. “That’s Eddie,” he says. “Which means I have to go. And you need to get home.”

“You’re safe,” Maddie teases. “For now.”

Buck waves her off and moves to open the door. He grins, a greeting on the tip of his tongue. Then he sees Eddie. It’s not that he hasn’t seen Eddie dressed up before. But not like this. “Oh my god,” he whispers.

Eddie laughs as his eyes move over him, “Great minds, huh?”

“Okay this is the cutest shit ever,” Maddie says from behind them. “I need a picture.”

“Maddie come on,” Buck tries.

Maddie waves him off as she grabs her phone. “Come on. This is too good of an opportunity. I can’t believe you didn’t plan this.”

Honestly, Buck can’t either. He thought he might be overdoing it with the suspenders. That is until he saw Eddie standing in the doorway sporting his own pair. The rolled up sleeves would have been enough to do him in but this… Buck never thought he had a thing for suspenders but apparently he does. Or at least Eddie wearing them.

“We might as well let her,” Buck whispers to Eddie. “The sooner we do, the sooner she lets us leave.”

“It’s not the first picture I’ve taken tonight,” Eddie tells him. He throws an arm around Buck’s shoulders and turns him to face Maddie fully.

“No?”

“No, Carla insisted,” Eddie says. “Christopher too. These were his idea.”

“Of course they were,” Buck says, attempting to subtly look him over. “It is a good look.”

“I could say the same for you,” Eddie winks. He fucking winks. And Buck kind of hates him for it. Okay maybe not _hate_ him. But he hates how good he looks doing it. Especially with the beard he’s sporting and the suspenders and god Eddie should not be allowed to look this good.

Buck forces himself to tear his eyes away from him and look at Maddie. “Okay. Take your pictures so we can go.”

Maddie tuts, but still raises her phone and snaps a photo. Then of course directs them into a series of poses. It’s after the fifth pose that Buck deems it enough. “Okay, that’s it. We really have to go or we’re going to be late.”

“Have fun!” Maddie calls after them. “Be safe!”

Eddie laughs when Buck grabs his hand and pulls him out the door, barely remembering to grab his keys and wallet. It’s a short drive to the restaurant, but Buck still finds himself aware of every second that passes as he sits in the passenger’s seat of Eddie’s truck. He forces himself to look out the window so he doesn’t get caught staring at Eddie. Again. Though the first time Eddie had just smiled when he caught him before focusing on the road again.

“So you remember what we talked about?” Buck asks him as they near the restaurant.

“Yes,” Eddie says. “We’ve been dating a year. We didn’t exactly hit it off, but it was all that unresolved sexual tension between us. And now we’re madly in love.”

It had sounded so simple when they went over it before, but now, sitting this close to Eddie, on their way to dinner where they’re going to have to pretend to be dating, it’s something else. He always heard the best lies have some truth to them, and he supposes that’s the case here. He just hates how much he wishes it were more of a truth than a lie.

“And we’re not living together because…” Buck begins.

“Because your lease isn’t up yet,” Eddie finishes. “But once it is, you’ll move in.”

Buck nods, and swallows past the lump forming in his throat. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea after all. Can he really sit there with Eddie, pretending their dating, knowing how much he really wants it? 

“You know,” Eddie says, glancing at him. “You can…” 

“I can what?” Buck asks him when he trails over.

His eyes focus on the road again, a tenseness in his posture that hadn’t been there before. “We’re here.”

“That’s not what you were going to say,” Buck says. He knows he should let it drop, but something tells him he shouldn’t. 

“I was just going to say that you could move in,” Eddie says. He waits until he’s parked the truck before looking over at him. “Your lease _is_ almost up. And you’re there more than your apartment anyway. But if you don’t want to, I get it. You probably still want your own space and…”

“No,” Buck cuts in. “No. I want to.”

“Yeah?”

Buck smiles, “Yeah. Of course.”

And sure, it’s not the way he always imagined it happening. But it’s real. He couldn’t think of anything he’d like better than living with Eddie and Christopher.

“Great,” Eddie says, returning the smile. “Chris will be thrilled.”

“I bet,” Buck says, opening the door to the truck and jumping out. “He’ll need someone that can cook a decent meal.”

Eddie opens in his mouth to reply, but it’s cut off when Buck shuts the door. He laughs and starts towards the restaurant. “Come on!”

Eddie’s walking in step with him a moment later. He hooks his arm through Buck’s and leans in close, breath blowing across his ear. “That wasn’t nice.”

Buck shrugs, “It was true though.”

“What’s true?” Blake asks. He’s standing at the door with a black haired man that must be Kevin.

“Oh only that Eddie here is helpless at cooking,” Buck says, smiling down at Eddie.

Eddie pinches his side. “Again, that’s not nice.”

“But it’s true,” Buck sings.

“Are you actually telling me you _can_ cook now?” Blake asks him. “You were horrible in college. Your form of cooking was reheating leftover pizza.”

“Yeah well,” Buck shrugs. “I’ve changed.”

Blake watches him a moment, drifting from Buck to Eddie and back. He nods. “Clearly. It’s nice to know you won’t starve.”

“Even if I couldn’t cook, Eddie’s abuela would make sure we’re fed,” Buck says.

“And Maddie,” Eddie adds. “And Bobby.”

“What made you learn?” Blake asks him, as they’re led towards their table. 

Buck and Eddie take their seats across from Blake and Kevin. Buck thinks it over. This is something he hasn’t even told Eddie yet. “I may have tried to join a cooking competition as a bet after college,” Buck says.

Eddie coughs and looks over at him. “You what?”

“Yeah, well you know. One of my friends bet me I couldn’t cook, even if it meant winning a thousand bucks. So I had to prove him wrong.”

“And did you?” Blake asks.

“I did,” Buck says. “It was sheer luck and determination, but I cooked up the best lasagna they’d ever tasted. And well, it kind of lit a fire in me. Well that, and seeing one of my competitors almost light themselves on fire. I didn’t want that to be me.”

“I can’t believe you never told me this,” Eddie says, shaking his head. 

“There’s a lot of gems still left to be uncovered,” Buck winks.

“Apparently so.”

Talk shifts then, and it’s easy. Almost too easy. It feels normal, sitting here with Eddie talking about their life, their job, Christopher. All of it. 

“So you two didn’t like each other when you first met?” Blake asks him. 

“Well _he_ didn’t,” Eddie says, throwing a teasing grin his way. “He was a little threatened by the new guy.”

“What changed?”

“Being stuck together with a bomb in the back of an ambulance,” Buck says. “I realized Eddie was someone I could trust and maybe I’d been a little too hard on him.”

“And then we started spending more time together and well,” he smiles at Buck, soft and fond. “How could I not fall in love with him?”

It’s hard enough having Eddie looking right at him when he says it. But then Eddie has to step it up and he leans in and kisses him. _Kisses him_. It’s soft and sweet and Buck barely has a chance to respond before Eddie is pulling back. He’s still got that soft smile on his face, and Buck can’t help but smile back, even if inside he is screaming.

Eventually Eddie turns away, “So what about you two? How’d you meet?”

Buck’s grateful for the subject change. It gives him a little bit more time to compose himself. He thought he knew what he was getting into when he asked Eddie to be his fake boyfriend, but nothing could have prepared him for this. Still. It’s alright. He can handle it. They just have to survive this dinner and then they’ll be good. They can go back to normal.

Though Buck’s honestly not sure how he can go back to normal. Not now that he knows what it feels like to kiss Eddie. To have him hold his hand, and look at him like he’s his world. God he really is screwed.

“So,” Blake says, a while later as they’re waiting for their meals to arrive. Buck’s on his second beer already. Only because he needs to calm the hell down and not think about Eddie’s hand currently resting on his knee. “Any spots you can recommend? I know Kevin’s wanting to check out some local eateries.”

“Aren’t you leaving tomorrow?” Buck asks.

“Actually we’re not,” Kevin says. “We planned to. But then Blake’s business got extended for another few weeks. So you’re going to be stuck with us a little longer.”

“That’s great,” Buck says, hoping his grin looks genuine. If he grimaces, it’s partly from the way Eddie’s hand is currently cutting off the circulation in his leg from how tightly he’s gripping it. “I’ll text you a list of my favorite places.”

“There’s a diner nearby that’s fantastic. It just opened up,” Eddie tells him. “I can’t remember the name, but I have a flier in my truck I can run and grab.” He stands up and looks down at Buck. “Help me look?”

Buck almost wants to say no. He knows this is about more than a flier. Still, he gets to his feet. “We’ll be right back.”

“Take your time,” Blake tells him.

Buck follows Eddie at a slow pace. He doesn’t get into the truck, which is a little bit of a relief. At least if he kills him they’ll have a few witnesses in the parking lot. Except of course he walks to the other side, facing away from the restaurant, leaving Buck no choice but to follow.

"He's going to be here a month?" Eddie hisses, once Buck has joined him.

"Yeah I know," Buck says. He’s not exactly thrilled about it either. But he can’t tell Eddie that. At least not without admitting why. "He said it was only a few days, but you heard him, his plans changed. But it's okay. It's only a few weeks."

"Buck…"

"I know it's not the few days we agreed to but it'll be fine. It's not like we'll be around him the whole month. Just a few dates and stuff and then…"

"Buck I can't do this," Eddie cuts in. His eyes are wide, almost manic. 

Buck laughs to try to cover up the anxiety building in him. "What? The thought of dating me that horrible?"

"Yes!"

Buck's heart drops. He can almost feel it breaking to pieces at his feet between them. "Oh."

"No that's not…" Eddie sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "It's _fake_ dating you, Evan."

"What does that mean?"

"I can't pretend to date for another month," Eddie says, taking a few hesitant steps closer. "Or a few days. Not because I'm repulsed by the idea. I just…"

Buck feels a flicker of hope starting to build in his chest. "You what?"

"I wish it was real."

Buck smiles, "I want that too."

"You do?"

Buck laughs breathlessly, "Yeah. Why do you think it was you I picked?"

"Because I was the only single body in sight?"

Buck rolls his eyes. He reaches out and runs a hand up Eddie's chest to his neck. "No. It was because you're the only one I wouldn't have to pretend to have feelings for. Even if the relationship wasn't real, the way I feel about you is."

“And how do you feel?”

“You really haven’t guessed it by now?”

“Maybe I just need to hear you say it,” Eddie tells him.

“I love you,” Buck says softly. “For real.”

“I love you too,” Eddie says. He brushes their noses together and smiles. “Now can I kiss you? For real?”

"You better."

Eddie smirks and grabs Buck’s suspenders, pulling him in. Buck has a moment to think that he made the right decision wearing them, before all thoughts leave him as Eddie’s lips find his.

Buck thought the kiss Eddie gave him before was amazing, but this one is something else. It's passionate and all consuming, leaving Buck's head spinning and his lips tingling, and maybe his lungs are burning a little bit. But he just can't stop kissing Eddie, need for air be damned.

Buck’s only a little apologetic when they skip out on the rest of dinner. Though he does promise Blake and Kevin they’ll meet up again while they’re in town. 

“Hey,” Blake calls from the door the restaurant. 

Buck reluctantly drops Eddie’s hand and walks back to where he’s waiting. “Yeah?”

“You really have found a great one,” Blake tells him, eyes drifting to where Eddie is waiting by the truck. “I’m gonna admit I wasn’t sure if this whole thing was legit at first. But I can tell you two really love each other, man. I’m happy for you.”

Buck grins, “Thanks man.”

Later, he’ll tell Blake the truth about everything and they’ll laugh about it. Right now, he’s only focused on getting over to Eddie. It must show on his face, because Blake laughs and shoves him lightly. “Go on. Go get your man.”

Buck doesn’t have to be told twice. He turns on his heel and hops towards where Eddie is waiting, throwing a wave over his shoulder. “Took you long enough,” Eddie says, hooking his thumbs into Buck’s suspenders and pulling him in.

“I was barely gone five minutes,” Buck says, leaning into him. “If that.”

“Still too long,” Eddie says. “Especially when I have plans.”

“Oh yeah?” Buck asks. “What sort of plans.”

“Plans involving these suspenders and a lot less clothing between them,” Eddie says.

Buck can definitely get on board with that. He leans into Eddie’s space, his lips barely brushing against his. “Well then, Edmundo. Take me home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> You can find me [here on tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
